


The Greatest Gift

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: A little snippet of Christmas at the Hart-Unwin house with Eggsy, Harry, and their daughter.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I SO love writing Harry with children. Just saying.
> 
> Advent Prompt #13 - Family

Harry can’t help but smile as he enter his house and puts his Rainmaker in the bin. He shakes out his coat and hangs it up as well before fluffing the snowflakes from his hair. He doesn’t need to call out to announce his arrival; his omega takes care of that for him.

“Didya hear that, little bug? Your papa is home!”

“PAPA!” A voice shrieks. “Pa-pa, Pa-pa, Pa-pa!”

“Shhh…no yelling, Bug.”

Harry leans in the doorway of the kitchen and watches. His mate is seated at the table, spoon in one hand and bowl of baby food in the other. Their daughter bounces in the high chair as she opens her mouth like a little bird. Harry sighs happily. Her light brown curls bounce along with her and her chubby little cheeks beg to be kissed, even though they’re smeared with a bit of orange. “Is my favorite girl being good?” Harry asks as he enters the room.

“Papa!” She yells, reaching up with grabby hands.

“No, Melody…no hands on Papa’s suit.” Eggsy catches her hands and smiles up at him, his scent warm and happy. “Hey, love.”

“Hello, darling. Is my favorite boy being good as well?”

“For now…although me being naughty is what got us here in the first place.” Eggsy leans back and rubs his stomach. “Gotta sit back more from her chair now.”

“You are perfect,” Harry declares. He kisses the top of Eggsy’s head and then the top of his daughter’s head. “Do I need to do anything for dinner?”

“I got my own orbit now, Harry, and no, of course you don’t. Just go upstairs and change, make yourself a drink. I woulda done it, but this one has been playing with her food.” Eggsy gives his daughter a glare. “Carrots are not a favorite.”

“I’m proud of you for working with her this way, my boy. I know she tries your patience.”

“She’s worth it,” Eggsy says with a happy sigh. “Figured I’d give her some mashed potatoes with our dinner…she loves those.”

“Mashed potatoes sound heavenly…I’m starving. I’ll be right back down.” 

Harry doesn’t bother with a drink and instead heads right upstairs to change. He carefully inspects each article of clothing before hanging it up; although he’s Arthur now and rarely has to worry about bullet holes in his suit, old habits die hard. He puts on a pair of casual trousers and a favorite jumper and hurries back downstairs. 

Eggsy is finishing up at the stove as Melody busies herself with a few small pieces of banana. She studies each piece carefully as she tries to pick them up with her fingers. Finally she just amuses herself by smashing them onto the tray of her high chair. Eggsy sighs and rolls his eyes, smiling as he catches sight of Harry. “You keep lurking in doorways…it’s like you’re a spy or something.”

“I just like watching the two of you when you don’t know I’m here.”

“I always know you’re here.” Eggsy sniffs the air. “One of my favorite scents in the world…your ‘I’m happy and all is right with the universe’ scent.”

“Quite.” Harry comes over to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his hands over Eggsy’s protruding abdomen. Eggsy is seven months along and Harry thinks he is absolutely beautiful. “I AM happy, darling, and it is because of you. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I’d end up with not only an amazing mate, but a beautiful daughter and a son soon to follow.”

“Didn’t really do much more than lay there, love…you did all the work,” Eggsy says with a snicker. But he leans back in Harry’s embrace and tilts his head a bit. Harry eagerly accepts the invitation and nibbles at his bond mark. “Though it probably woulda been nice to have a bit more time between…fourteen months apart is pretty damn close.”

“It isn’t my fault that you’re insatiable during your heats.”

“Or that we were both so turned on that we forgot about birth control?” Eggsy asks with a laugh. “This is almost done here…can you set the table?”

“I’d be happy to.” Harry goes to the high chair and picks up a bit of unsmashed banana and feeds it to his daughter. She grins up at him and his heart actually leaps.

Eggsy sets a bit of mashed potatoes aside to cool as he starts plating up their dinner. Harry pours Eggsy a glass of milk, gets water for himself, and then they’re sitting down at the table with their daughter. “Need anything else, love?” Eggsy asks before he sits.

“No, Eggsy, this is perfect. Thank you, as always.” Eggsy gives him a sunny grin before sitting down. He tests the potatoes, blowing on them a bit. “Not quite yet, Bug.” Melody starts to whine, slapping at the tray of her high chair.

“Melody Anne,” Harry says sternly. She whimpers as his scent turns not quite angry, but irritated. 

“Just a few minutes,” Eggsy promises. He takes the time to eat a few bites of his own food.

“How are you feeling today, darling?” Harry asks.

“All right…little Ian here is definitely going to be a gymnast. Or maybe a swimmer, feels like he’s doing the backstroke in there all day.” Eggsy grunts and pushes at the side of his stomach a bit. “Must have your long legs…he’s running out of room.”

“As long as he’s not jumping off buildings like his daddy, I don’t care WHAT sport he chooses,” Harry says, giving Eggsy a stern look.

“Daddy!” Melody announces, smacking Eggsy on the hand.

“Yes, Bug, I’m Daddy, but no hits.” Eggsy takes her little hand and kisses the palm before testing her potatoes again. “All right. Here you go.”

“Yum!” Melody opens her mouth as wide as she can and Harry laughs. 

“So…how was work?”

“Good. Merlin is fighting me for lab equipment…keeps waving last month’s ammunition invoice in my face. I swear the man has NEVER heard the old saying about catching more flies with honey than vinegar.”

Eggsy laughs. “Don’t think Merlin understands the concept of sweet-talking, love.”

“Too true…it’s why he failed out of the training program.”

Eggsy stares at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“He refused to do the seduction test. He said if Kingsman expected him to seduce a stranger, he’d do it, but he wasn’t going to perform like a circus monkey. Of course it wasn’t really a seduction test, as you know, but he still refused. Chester was furious…you know he was never a fan of stepping outside the box. But the Merlin at the time was delighted…he’d had his eye on Hamish for ages, desperately hoping he’d fail so he could swipe him up and bring him to R and D.”

“Think he woulda passed?” Eggsy asks eagerly.

Harry blushes a bit. This is something he’s never admitted to his omega. “Oh, I know he would have,” he says finally. “Pass the pepper?” His scent grows a bit embarrassed and Eggsy immediately picks up on it.

“Harry Hart…what happened between you and Merlin?”

“One night, that’s what happened. The first time he managed a mission and it was mine…I came back safely and we had a very quick, very enjoyable post-mission fuck.”

“You never told me this!” Eggsy stares at him in shock.

“It never came up. It was one time, and we both agreed that even though the sex was excellent, we didn’t wish to jeopardize our friendship by repeating the encounter.” Harry frowns. “Are you angry?”

“No…turned on, if I’m being honest. Always got a bit wet at the thought of the two of you.” Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to blush.

“Oh really?” Harry’s eyebrows go up.

“Here, Bug.” Eggsy turns to their daughter and focuses on her potatoes. Harry shakes his head and laughs.

After dinner they head for the living room, where Eggsy watches Melody crawl about while Harry prepares the Christmas tree. “Are you sure this is safe?” Eggsy asks anxiously from his seat on the floor. “There’s lots of wires and hooks and…”

“She will be fine, Eggsy. I did some research about safely decorating for the holidays in a house with small children. It’s not like she’ll be in here alone, and she’s not exactly running about.” Harry smiles down at his daughter, who has pulled herself to her feet with the assistance of a padded ottoman. She weaves on her feet for a bit like a drunken sailor before looking over at Eggsy.

“Daddy!” She releases the ottoman and eagerly reaches out for him. She takes one step, two, three, and then falls into his lap. “Daddy!” Melody smiles up at him and pats his stomach. “Baby…aww, Baby.” She kisses his stomach.

Eggsy and Harry stare at each other. “Did you see that? She walked! She walked to me!” Eggsy scoops her up and kisses her fat cheeks. “Daddy’s good little Bug! Did you walk?”

“No,” she says, crawling away.

“You saw that, right, love?”

“I did,” Harry says breathlessly. He picks her up and kisses her as well. “My smart little princess. What a big girl!”

“Papa.” She plants an open-mouthed kiss on his cheek and struggles to get down again.

They keep one eye on her as they decorate the tree, but she doesn’t repeat the exciting moment. Harry’s just thankful he’s home to see it; Arthur’s job doesn’t exactly have banker’s hours and he feels as if he misses so much.

“Here you go, Melody…time to put your ornament on.” Eggsy retrieves one last item from the box of decorations. It’s a beautiful silver spoon ornament, engraved with Melody’s name and birthdate. “Hold the ribbon…let Papa help.” Harry helps her slide the loop of ribbon over a branch.

“Yay!” Melody claps her hands.

They play with her a bit before Eggsy prepares to take her up to nurse her and put her to bed. Harry holds her close, inhaling her sweet baby scent. “Good night, my princess. Sweet dreams…Papa loves you.”

“Papa.” Melody cuddles close and sucks her thumb sleepily.

Harry regretfully hands her over to Eggsy and starts to clean up the decoration boxes. He’s just placed everything in the hall closet when Eggsy comes downstairs. “I wish I could do that,” Harry says with a sigh. “I love watching you rock her as she nurses.”

“It is one of my favorite things about being an omega, getting to share that time with her,” Eggsy admits. “Doing it less and less now…bet she’ll be weaned in the next few weeks.”

“And then before you know it you’ll be doing it all over again,” Harry reminds him. He finally makes himself a drink and sits on the sofa. Eggsy turns off all the lights except the Christmas tree and cuddles close to him. “Thank you, my omega.”

“For what?” Eggsy kisses his neck.

“For everything you do…not only are you growing another human being, but you take such good care of us. Especially me. I’m not sure how I survived without you.”

“That’s right…you were just surviving. Now you’re living.” Eggsy smiles up at him dreamily. “And you’re not the only one. Never knew that getting arrested would work out so well for me. Thought you was drop dead gorgeous when I saw you outside the station.”

“And I never knew picking up a criminal would work out so well for me.” Harry kisses him and Eggsy sighs. They kiss for a long moment.

“Listen, love, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Eggsy shifts a bit so he’s laying with his head on Harry’s lap. He looks up at Harry, twining their fingers together and resting them on his abdomen. “What would you think about me NOT going back to the Table?”

Harry pays close attention to Eggsy’s scent. He doesn’t seem upset, just…nervous. “Why, darling?”

“You know I love being Galahad. It’s my dream job. But things have really changed for me over the last year. Growing up I NEVER thought about having a mate and kids. Just worried about where the next meal was coming from…and the next punch.” Harry growls deep and Eggsy instinctively bares his neck.

“Sorry, darling.” Harry bends down to kiss him. 

“But now I have you, and I have Melody, and I have this little guy.” Eggsy pats his stomach and Harry can feel the responding kick. “I love taking care of her, and I’ll love when he’s here as well, although I’m fully prepared to go without sleep for the next year of my life. I just…I know you’re safe as Arthur, you don’t go out into the field, but the thought of leaving them…” Eggsy’s scent now goes a bit anxious. “I’m sorry, Harry…I promised my life to Kingsman, and I meant it. But I never thought…”

“Shh, dearest, don’t get upset.” Harry cuddles him close. “I understand completely. It’s a whole new world for us both, and for Kingsman as well.”

“Was thinking…was thinking maybe when Melody’s around three, maybe I could come work in the shop? By then we’d probably want to have them in preschool, get them socialized with other kids. That way I’m always available, but helping Kingsman. I could keep up with my training, just in case, but this way…” Eggsy frowns.

“That sounds like a perfect idea, Eggsy.” Harry kisses him. “When would you like to announce you’re stepping down from the Table?”

“As soon as possible…wanted to talk to you first.”

“What would you think about assisting Merlin in choosing your replacement?” Harry suggests. “He struggles with the training, and it would be nice for him to have an agent by his side.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Eggsy says eagerly. “That sounds aces.”

“I will speak to him tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Harry. Was really worried about this.”

“You never need to worry about coming to me with a concern, Eggsy. I am always here for you. I love you.”

“I love you, my alpha.” Eggsy wraps his arms around him and kisses him. They kiss for a long moment, until an insistent kicking forces them to pull apart. “Your son doesn’t like it when we snog, apparently.”

“My son will have to get used to it,” Harry murmurs, and kisses his omega.


End file.
